Fate and Flowers
by Pokeluv101
Summary: Blue knew that freedom was nothing when it was spent alone. She only wanted to give her friends a gentle push by making them a deal. To gain their freedom, they had to find the flowers that hold their hearts. The flowers Blue handed to fate. Specialshipping, OldRivalshipping, MangaQuestshipping, SoulSilvershipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, Agencyshipping


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.**

**So I've been a little down since my best friend went to visit his grandparents… in another country. He's going to be back soon but I miss him like crazy right now. He sent me a sketch he made that made me laugh. I just had to write a story from it. I don't know if I'm going to continue it but I wanted to write it. I want to finish my **_**Season for Murder**_** series and another book I had planned.**

* * *

"Green," The man in question winced and rose to his feet, the chains around his feet clanking together. None of the others had to wear a chain. He knew that it was to suppress his magic but others had some magic ability and they didn't wear chains... well most didn't. He walked out of the room he shared with the other prisoners. He went into the dinning room and saw Blue sitting at the head of the table.

"Green," She called again, raising her glass. "I'm hungry. Can you make me some food? I'm ever so hungry."

He didn't say a word as he went into the kitchen. He tried to ignore Blue's laughter as he slammed the door behind him. He had been Blue's slave for four years now and those years had been torture for him. He saw Red at the stove, stirring a pot. The ghost had been Blue's captive for as long as Green and they had grown to be close friends.

"Blue wants something to eat," Green sighed. Red nodded and took a bowl out from the cupboard above him. "I can't wait for this to be over! Did you know what she made me do today? I spent a good four hours of my night singing her a bedtime song. At four in the morning!"

"This is what you get for asking a witch for help," Red reminded him. Green mumbled something beneath his breath. Every person in this house was in debt to Blue in some way. He could remember the day he came to her, bleeding and desperate. She sang sweet promises in his ear and the next moment, she had his heart locked in her locket. He couldn't leave her without dying himself.

"You should take this to her," Red handed Green the bowl of soup. Green nodded his thanks and went back to Blue. She was talking to her brother Silver who was the only proof that she had a heart. She smiled and laughed with him and he knew that she cared for him.

Silver was the first the sense him and turned to address him. The demon glared at him. He was used to it though since Silver had trouble trusting anyone. Green ignored him and went straight to Blue. He eyes the locket around her neck. It wasn't the he thought about taking it and gaining his freedom. But he knew better to anger the witch when he would be free in only a couple months.

"Red is really improving," she commented as she ate it. Green stood at her side knowing that there was something else she wanted from him. He could hear it in her voice. She tilted her head so she could see him from the corner of her eye. "Can you bring me seven flowers from my garden? Make sure that they're all different."

He looked down at her curiously. It was a simple request and not at all annoying in the slightest.

He studied her as if it would give him a hint of what she was thinking. Her small delicate hand waved him away. He knew that she was neither small nor delicate. She was tall and her long brown hair reached the middle of her back. Though she only reached his shoulder and he could easily over take her with his strength, her magic was more powerful than even his. Her eyes, like an ocean of blue and green, laughed as she waved him away.

"I'll be back soon," Green told her though they both knew that he wouldn't be able to escape her. He turned and stalked from the room. He exited the small cottage that was his home for the past four years. He followed the stone path to the glass building next to the cottage. He opened the door and tilted his head to the side to dodge the pot thrown at him.

"Let me out!" Gold snarled as he clawed at the chains. He was one of Blue's most recent victims and be far the most temperamental. There wasn't a day that passed that he didn't try to free himself. The man had put himself in this situation by daring to steal from a witch. He came looking for a star and found a collar around his neck. It stopped him from transforming and left him a helpless man.

"You have four years of imprisonment left, be grateful that she lets you stay in the garden. She never asked you for anything."

"At least you don't have to deal with that!" Gold pointed dramatically at the vampire carefully arranging the flowers. Green knew that Ruby was hard to live with so understood Gold's frustration. Blue had assigned him to taking care of her garden and gave him a magic cloak to protect him from sunlight. "He keeps going on about beauty and why the hell should I care? I need to get back!"

Green didn't even bother arguing with the man since he knew that he wouldn't be able to reach his common sense. He turned back to Ruby who was admittedly the most optimistic of Blue's servants. He was more than willing to trade five years of servitude in prospect of the most beautiful flower in the world.

"I need seven flowers," Green told the vampire and he was more than helpful. Green ignored the overly winded speech on each flower's meaning and just placed them in a basket her found by the door. He had various flowers and returned to Blue. On his way back, he passed Dia on his way back.

Dia was the only human among them and wondered how this knight had found his way to being Blue's servant. Humans were told never to enter this forest and none came out with their life. Dia was stronger than most humans he knew though. The long sword strapped to his hip shone in the light. Green didn't speak to him often but Black had told him that the man was tremendously funny.

Black, a half dragon, often gathered things from far away villages for Blue. Because of that, he wasn't present most of the times. He knew that he would be returning this afternoon for something. Since the two only became Blue's servant recently, Green didn't know the reason they sold their hearts to Blue.

"Green!" He winced and quickened his steps and went into the house. He walked in and she tackled him almost immediately. She took the basket from his hand and her smile brightened at the arrangement. He knew that smile and feared for his life. She lifted one to her nose and sighed, her smile softening.

"I need to go somewhere for an hour," She told him. Usually she would have him escort her because witches were often hunted but this time she wanted to be alone. She pulled a blanket over her and transformed into an old woman. "Stay here and tell Black to wait when he comes back. Silver's un charge until I return."

* * *

Blue walked down the street, stopping for a carriage to pass. She laced her magic into the horse so that they stopped. She quickly went to the carriage and held up a flower to the princess that leaned out. She passed the gardenia into her hands. She smiled down at Blue and placed several gold coins into her hand. She gave it one last sniff and leaned back out of the carriage. She wanted to return the flower so that she could sell it for more coin but when she looked back, the woman was gone.

Blue stepped behind the church and transformed into a bird. She took a flower at random and flew off. She stopped at an open window and flew in. She wasn't able to enter the church without losing her magic temporally so landed quickly. She saw a little girl kneeling in front of a statue. Her eyes were closed and Blue quietly placed the daisy in front of her. The priestess opened her eyes and saw the flower. Her eyes began to water and held the flower to her heart.

Blue sighed with relief when she exited the church and felt her magic returned. She found her basket again and went off. She almost ran into a dancing woman but stepped back quickly. Her bare feet moved gracefully. From the clothes she wore, Blue knew that she was poor. Blue knelt down and placed a marigold in the hat in front of her.

She went on and heard someone crying. She followed the sound to the back of a theater. She saw a woman sobbing as she hugged herself. Blue turned herself invisible, knowing that the woman wouldn't want her know that she was being watched. Blue placed a black dahlia behind her ear, using a strand of her hair to secure it into place.

Blue didn't stay to see the woman's reaction and left instead. She stopped when she saw a woman sitting in front of the fountain, reading a book of fairy tales. Her nose was deep in the book so she didn't notice the lustful stares of the man around her. Blue made the rocks at their feet explode and they jumped back into the fountain. That didn't seem to gather the woman's attention so Blue slipped an iris in the woman's book.

Blue saw that it was almost an hour so went back home. At the edge of the forest, she saw a group of forest animals run by. She heard their thoughts and knew that they were heading to the forest guardian. Blue moved a grass to knot around on the animal's leg and it fell forward. She handed the animal a rose to deliver to their leader.

She stood and looked down at the basket and noticed that there was still one left. She smiled to herself and lifted the green daylily to her nose. She hummed to herself and returned to her home.

* * *

"I'm home," Blue sang as she entered. She saw that everyone was already gathered in the living room. She was glad that they were already all there for her announcement. They looked up when she entered and she took a place next to Silver. "I have a big announcement! I've done some thinking and decided that I was wrong by making you my slaves. So I decided to do the honorable thing."

"Yes!" Gold jumped into the air. Everyone was glad as well except Green who watched her with disdain. This was all too easy. Gold was to glad to be free and asked, "Where's my heart?"

"I don't know," She laughed and everyone in the room became downcast. She reached into the basket and took out a note. She handed each one to the corresponding man. Silver was confused when he received one since he had his heart and stayed with his sister willingly.

"You all have one week to find your heart or be my slave forever. This way we can all stay together as a family! Doesn't that sound great? But there's still a chance of finding your heart, and therefore your freedom. Until the week is up, you're free."

Blue snapped her fingers and the chains disappeared. Gold was the first to run, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Feeling freedom for the first time in months, he ran as fast as he could. He didn't stop until his feet gave out beneath him. He rolled to a stop and sighed in relief. He looked back and couldn't see the cottage.

"I'm free!" His tears mixed with his laughter. He reached into his back pocket and took out the paper Blue gave him. _Star light, star bright… I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish for my heart, hidden among the stars._

* * *

Red walked through the village edging the forest he once called home. He felt emptiness inside him when a child passed right through him. No one could see him and if they did, they wouldn't acknowledge him. Though he could touch objects, he couldn't feel a human touch. There was a time he couldn't even remember a human touch.

That was why he went to Blue. As a ghost, he didn't have any memory of when he was human. He went to Blue looking for a way to get them back. He didn't have anything as a ghost and wanted something to hold onto. He thought the memory of her touch would be enough. And now he regretted that to this day.

He now yearned for something he couldn't have. He couldn't feel her touch one last time. He had been wondering for a while now. He took out the note from his pocket and read it quickly. _Look into your past for your heart. Go back to the place where it all began._

* * *

Platina walked through the garden, the gardenia against her heart. She felt a connection to the flower and went to the local witch woman to keep it from wilting. She was slightly surprise that there was already a spell on it. She stopped when she heard a thump behind her. She turned sharply, thinking that someone had broken into her castle.

She was taken back when the intruder hugged her. The man rubbed his wet cheek against the top of her hair. His arms felt so familiar but she fought back from the hope. She closed her eyes against the hope and wished that she was anywhere else. He placed her arm's length from him and she opened her eyes.

"Dia," Her lips began to tremble. She had seen him enter the forest. She had gone after him. She had _seen_ his dead body. Yet he stood there in front of her, his eyes glistening with tears. She lifted her hand to his cheek and her heart broke even more at the heat from it. "Please tell me you're real. You're still alive."

As if saying that he was alive made it more real, she broke down more. He held her against him and he tilted his head up to look at him. He gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled through the tears. He wiped her tears away, knowing that there would be more.

"I can't stay," He told her. She didn't cry right away since the tears couldn't get pass the shock. "I need to go for a while. I need to get something back from someone before I can come back."

"Where?" She was confused. He came back only to leave her?

"I need to find the first lady that employed me," She knew that before Dia had come to her family he was the protector for another woman. He came to the Berlitz after a fire killed the family he vowed to protect. She knew not to question because despite his normal laughing smile, he had a deep scar.

"Can I come with you?" She asked. He was going to say no but found that he couldn't refuse her. He nodded and he took out the note Blue gave to him. _Save the princess you once lost and she will return your heart to you._

* * *

Ruby leaned against the tree, glad that the cloak still shielded him from the sun. He opened the note and jumped back when it turned to smoke and in its place was a small fiery chicken. The small creature jumped down and started picking at the ground. There a note tied around the chicken's neck and he took it. He recognized Blue's hand writing.

_Bring this creature home and find the rose you've been searching for. Your heart will be in the rose_. Ruby looked down at the chicken and patted his head. "Let's go find and find my heart."

* * *

Black thought that his challenge was the easiest and laughed it off. He looked down at the note that said: _Make a woman's heart smile to open your heart as well. Make a dream come true and you will find a dragon._ All he had to do was make a girl smile. That was so simple he almost laughed. He thought that Blue would be more devious.

His ear peaked when he heard the sound of soft sniffling. He jumped at his luck and followed the sound. He would be free and flying by sunset.

* * *

"I'm not leaving you here with that wizard!" Silver said sternly. His sister only waved him away and his rage flared. He didn't think that his sister was manipulative enough to take his human half and hide it! The only reason he wasn't rampaging a village was because she placed a bracelet on him that kept him human.

"All you have to do is find the iris with your human soul in it," She told him calmly. "Just find me a fairy tale that I never heard before and you'll find the iris. I'm giving you everything you need. Think of this as a game."

Silver grumbled but left, intent on finding his soul. He wasn't going to wear this bracelet for the rest of his life knowing that a part of him was missing. Green watched Blue as Silver slammed the door. It irritated him for because she showed no reaction as her brother left. He didn't understand her sometime.

"Why did you just let him leave?" Green demanded.

"You guys made me feel truly happy and I want to give you guys something before it's too late. I'm hoping that I can give them that gentle little nudge that will help them find that one thing that will make them happy."

"So where can I find my heart?" He asked.

"I don't remember," She turned an innocent face up at him but he knew differently. "I might remember faster if you do something for me. If you make this week the best week of my life, I'll give you your heart back."

* * *

**That's it for now. Might not update often but if I find a lot of people are interested, I might continue. This won't be a full length book but a chapter dedicated to every shipping and their revolution.**


End file.
